Cellular wireless networks are becoming an increasingly popular form of communication. A user can connect to a cellular wireless network using a wireless device, such as a cellular phone. Once connected to the cellular wireless network, a user can communicate with another device also connected to the cellular wireless network. Additionally, the cellular wireless network can connect to the public switched telephone network, to the Internet or to another network, and a wireless device on the cellular wireless network can communicate with another device on one of the other networks.
A cellular wireless network can allow a user to perform a variety of different services while connected to the cellular wireless network. For example, a user may be able to engage in a voice conversation, participate in an instant messaging session, browse websites, exchange files with other devices, download content to the wireless device or engage in many other now-known or later-created services.
Users of the cellular wireless network are generally billed for their access to the cellular wireless network. A user is commonly charged a flat rate for a set number of minutes of airtime on the cellular wireless network. The user may be billed additional charges for long-distance calls, “roaming” outside their home area, exceeding their monthly allotment of minutes or for other such charges. The user ordinarily subscribes to service by signing a service contact. The user is then billed in accordance with the terms of the service contract. The user may vary the terms of service by signing a new service contract or modifying the user's existing contract.
Although different users are ordinarily billed based on the amount of airtime they use, they may have different usage patterns that place different strains on the cellular wireless network. For example, one user may engage in a large number of instant messaging sessions, while another user may send a large number of files over the cellular wireless network. In another example, one user may consume a large amount of airtime in voice conversations, while another user may consume a large amount of airtime browsing websites. For roughly the same amount of airtime, these different services may each place a different strain on the cellular wireless network. As one example, sending a large number of files may be more noticeably taxing on the cellular wireless network than engaging in an instant messaging session; however, these differences in strain on the cellular wireless network are not reflected in a billing system based primarily on airtime consumed.
Therefore, there exists a need for a new and improved system and method for providing real-time tiered rating of communication services.